Roomies
by Still Into Jauren
Summary: Lauren and Peter are roommates in college that of which Lauren has stopped attending, when Peter's old best mate Joey moves in, everything gets really complicated
1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed looking at the amount of work he had to attend to he turned on his computer and began to type his essay when the door opened, Peter turned and smiled upon seeing Lauren walk over to him "Hello" she smiled kissing his neck "And where did you get to?" he asked turning to face her "I got bored so I just went out for a bit" she smiled. Peter and Lauren had moved into an apartment near the college Peter was now attending, Lauren was supposed to be in the course too but because she never showed up she left "Well it would help if you actually did something to fill your day" he smiled "I'm going out tonight" she replied "I meant during the day" he answered "I like waiting for you so I can do _this _when you come home" she smiled grabbing the strings from his hoodie and pulling him on to the bed and on top of her she began to kiss him "Come out with me tonight" she smiled in between kisses "I can't I have to study" Lauren pushed him off her "You sound like Abi you know that?" she yelled climbing off the bed "Come on babe, you know I have an exam next week" he replied sitting on the bed "Everytime I ask you, you make up an excuse" she replied sadly "I promise , the next time you ask me, I will" he smiled kissing her "Well if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to have fun" she replied walking into the bathroom. A while later Lauren returned Peter smiled "You look great" Lauren nodded "I would look even better if you were with me...come on everyone except Whitney thinks I made you up" Peter stood up "Next time I promise" he kissed her and opened the door for her "Enjoy" he smiled "I would say the same back but I know you won't enjoy studying" she replied "Yeah you're right" he waved lightly and closed the door after her.

Three hours passed and Peter was getting tired he sighed and stood up to make some coffee to keep him awake, as he entered the kitchen there was a knock at the door he smiled thinking it was Lauren and opened the door "Hey" Peter stared and smiled "Joey!?" he exclaimed "What are you doing here?" he continued "I start here next Monday so I made sure they put me in a room with you" he smiled "Wait a room? You're staying here? I-in this apartment?" he asked "Yeah! We've been best mates for years! Why? Don't you want me here?" he asked, Peter stared "Oh yeah of course I do! It's just we're kind of full up here" he answered "There's no one else here" he answered raising an eyebrow "Yeah well my roommate is kind of out" Peter explained "You don't want to let me in because of your roommate?" he asked "No definitely not, it's just we've both got the exam..." he lied "Come on I won't make too much noise" he smiled and walked inside he placed his bags on Lauren's bed, Peter stared at the bed then back to Joey "Oh is this bed yours?" he asked "No but-" Joey walked towards him "Hold that thought how about I get us some celebratory beers?" he grinned "I'm sorry mate i have an exam next week, I have to study" Joey smiled "You deserve a break, i'll be back in a while" Joey smiled and walked out the door, Peter smiled politely at him and sighed when he left, he sat back down and placed his head on the keyboard this whole thing was going to be a mess and he knew it.

Joey walked down the road to the nearest shop that sold alcohol he put his hands in his jacket pocket and walked a little faster he was in a daze when he hit off someone. "Oh sorry" he apologised "Oi watch it!" Joey turned "I already said sorry" he answered "Yeah well if you watched where you were going you wouldn't have to apologise" Joey scoffed "You're in a right state aren't you?" Lauren stared "That's none of your business!" she yelled "It's not i don't care if a stupid tart wants to drink her life away on a Monday night, however I am speaking to you because you yelled at me love" he replied sternly "I am not a tart, I happen to have a boyfriend who loves me dearly!" she yelled "Must be some bloke to shack up with you" she walked towards him and slapped him "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she snapped "Well my love I won't talk about you or to you because this shall be our last encounter" he smiled walking off "Good riddance!" she yelled after him.

Joey walked back to the apartment he just couldn't get that rude girl out of his head, he smiled nearing the door and put the bag down he took out his key and opened the door "Pete you will never believe what happened to me" he began picking up the bag and walking in "Some drunk tart in a skirt yells at me and then slaps me!" he replied closing the door behind him. Joey stared at Peter "You okay mate?" he asked he noticed Peter eye the bed beside him Joey followed his eyes and sighed "Why did you let her in here?" he asked walking into the kitchen "Joey this is Lauren...my girlfriend" Joey stared at Peter and then at Lauren. This whole situation just got really really awkward


	2. Chapter 2

Joey woke up and stared at the time on his phone 11:40am he sighed and stared around Peter was obviously in class, he turned and stared at Lauren he sighed deeply and shook his head before climbing out of bed and heading into the shower, a little while later he returned Lauren was still sound asleep he glared at her, he wasn't going to get over the fact that Peter's girlfriend the one he was so excited to meet was so rude to him, he opened his suitcase and grabbed his clothes he put them on quickly and walked out the door.

Joey returned home and stared at the bed Lauren was asleep in when he left, it was empty he sighed and began unpacking his newly bought items when a shrill shrieking scream made him jump "Alright love calm down!" he yelled shaking his ear "Who are you?" Joey turned to Lauren "Oh i'm sorry how insensitive of me hello i'm Joey, Peter's best mate I moved in last night" he turned away and rolled his eyes "Ok well i'm Lauren" she smiled "Oh you don't have to tell me, Peter told me loads about you" he grinned, Lauren stared smug "Little did he tell me you're in love with alcohol" he muttered "Excuse me?" she yelled "Ah there's the girl from last night!" he smiled "What the hell is your deal you've never even met me!" Joey turned to her "That's true however i know a train wreck when i see one" he replied sternly, Lauren scoffed and walked out the door "What a bitch!" he mumbled when the door slammed shut.

Peter walked through the door and smiled at Joey "Man that was a long day" he sighed lying on his bed "I went shopping for you, you guys had nothing" Joey replied "Yeah that's usually Lauren's thing...by the way where is she?" Peter asked looking around the room "Oh yeah she stormed out after our argument" Peter sat up and stared "You argued with my girlfriend?" Joey sighed "It's not what it seems, look mate i'm happy for you but you can do a whole lot better than well that!" he answered honestly "Ok i'm going to stop you there, you have not spoke to Lauren you don't even know Lauren!" he yelled "Not true I had an encounter with her last night that was night pleasant my friend!" Peter stared "Yeah that was last night, she was smashed you've not even met Lauren she's a great girl when you get to know her, she's funny, she's kind she's beautiful, I love her mate we were first loves after all nothing beats that!" Joey stared "Mate, you don't know what the hell she does when she's on nights out she could have cheated on you a thousand times!" he replied "What so you're saying I should just dump her? What because she hit you? You dislike her? Well guess what pal i'm not you!" he yelled "You are so gullible mate you know that? She is a mess, she is a trainwreck and no matter how many times you exchange i love you to each other she will always be that wreck of a person so I think yeah you should call it off because you are way too good for a tart like her!"

Lauren slammed the door behind her catching the two boys' attention "Hi" she snapped folding her arms "We weren't talking about you...I swear!" Peter lied "Oh so is that why you fell silent just then?" she asked "We were in the middle of a conversation" Joey answered sternly "Yeah about me!" she yelled angrily "It doesn't matter this conversation is private!" he yelled back "Is that why you were yelling everything? If you want a private conversation you must whisper!" Joey turned to her "You just barged in here!" he yelled "I live here!" she answered "Alright i'll let you in on our conversation, some tart in a skirt that looked a lot like you slapped me last night-" Lauren walked towards him "Stop there or i'll hit you again...first of all i am not a tart...do i look like a dessert to you?" she asked, Peter began to laugh Joey turned and glared at him "You have some attitude darling" he replied turning back to face her "Last night does not define me! Anyone with brains would be able to figure that out!" she yelled in his face "Hey at least i'm actually going to college...what are you doing? Sitting here alone, drinking away your sorrows waiting for him to come home? I feel sorry for you darling i really do" he smirked "You make me sound like an alcoholic! You've seen me drunk once!" she shouted, Peter could feel the tension now and he didn't like it why couldn't these two just patch up their differences and let it go? "I know girls like you darling" Lauren stared angrily "I swear to god if you call m darling again I will-" Peter walked towards her and grabbed her arm "Can I speak with you outside?" he asked opening the door Lauren stared confused as she watched Peter usher her out the door, she sighed and waited for him, he closed the door behind him "Please stop" he begged "What me? No way!" she replied sternly "Look you are both at fault okay? Why can't you just apologise?" Lauren scoffed "Apologise you're joking right?" Peter shook his head "I love you so much! Please do this for me!" Lauren glared "No! He's so rude tell him to leave!" she demanded "I can't do that we used to be best mates I haven't seen him in years" Lauren thought for a moment "It's me or him Peter make your decision!" she folded her arms awaiting a response from him. Peter thought for a long time he couldn't choose between his best friend and love of his life...could he?


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up and stared at Joey and then to Lauren he asked Lauren if he could sleep on it, he sat up and thought about it he came up with his final thoughts and sighed.

One hour later and everyone was up "Have you made a decision?" she asked passing him "I have actually" he smiled "And?" she asked sternly, Peter sighed and stared at the floor he took a deep breath and stared back up at Lauren "I love you...so much-" Lauren interrupted him "That's enough clarification see ya Joey!" she smiled "What?" he asked confused "I wasn't finished Lauren-" Peter replied bringing her back to the previous conversation "I love you, so much _but _you can't make me choose between you and my best mate!"

Lauren glared at him "I just did- no wait matter of fact let me make this easier for you!" she yelled "Lauren what are you doing?" Peter sighed "I'm moving out!" Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm "You aren't going anywhere!" he replied sternly, Joey stared "Fine if she's staying here then I want out!" he yelled "Oh for god's sake! No one is going anywhere, you're as bad as each other you know that? Why can't we all get along I mean why is this so hard for both of you to apologise to each other!" he rambled "She's so rude!" Joey yelled "I'm rude? What about you? Just ignoring me when I was trying to make conversation!" she argued "You slapped me!" he retorted "You called me a tart!" Joey turned to Peter "There is no way I will ever be able to get along with her...sorry mate" Joey walked towards the door and didn't look back he slammed it behind him "Drama queen!" Lauren remarked, Peter rolled his eyes and sat down at his computer "So...wanna come out with me tonight?" Lauren teased, Peter turned in his chair "I have an exam in two days I have to study!" Lauren sat on the bed "Are you mad at me?" Peter smiled "I'm not mad" Lauren smiled and kissed him before heading off to get ready.

Lauren had been gone a while and Peter was in full time study mode when the door opened "Oh it's quiet in here? Where's..._ that_?" he asked walking in "Okay "that" is my girlfriend, why are you so rude to her just get over the fact she hit you mate!" he huffed "Wow she has you whipped" he answered "Whipped? What are you talking about? I love her!" he yelled "I'm just looking out for you Peter, I know girls like Lauren okay they are nothing but trouble" he answered "You might know girls like Lauren but you don't know her, she is the most amazing person I know...she was the only one there for me when Lucy...you know sadly left us, she is the least selfish person in the world, please just give her a chance" Joey sighed "Okay" Peter smiled "Did you just say okay?" Joey nodded "I will give her a chance" Peter grinned "I promise you won't regret it" Peter sat back down at his computer "Are you still studying?" he asked "Yeah, i've got two days left and with some consistent arguing it's been pretty hard trying to study here" Joey nodded "Sorry about that" Joey looked around "So..where is she?" he asked looking around "Oh she's out, with her friends...some college thing" he answered "She doesn't go to college though" Peter nodded "For her friends" Joey smiled lightly "Mate if you're worried about another confrontation why don't you get to sleep? Therefore she will not bother you...I just have to pop out I'll be back in a few minutes" he replied walking out the door.

About an hour passed, Peter got delayed and Joey was trying to sleep he he heard the door open and then the fridge he sat up discreetly and rolled his eyes he climbed out of bed and slowly approached Lauren "Oh, hello Joey" she smiled "Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked taking a bottle of vodka from her grasp "Absolutely not!" she answered trying to get it "Well I do...come on go to bed" he replied "You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled "Yeah okay just go to bed!" he insisted she rolled her eyes and struggled to keep her balance, hitting off Joey "Oh, careful!" he laughed, Lauren stared at him and before he knew it they were locking lips Joey immediately pushed her off him "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, she stared at him and shrugged "I was so right about you! What the hell are you doing? You have a boyfriend!" Lauren rolled her eyes "I do but he's not here!" she smiled, Joey shook his head "You are unbelievable you know that? Peter trusts you so much and you kiss me!" he yelled "What he doesn't know won't kill him!" Joey rolled his eyes "One minute you hate me the next you're kissing me! Do you love him?" he yelled "Yes!" she answered, Joey stared dumbfounded "Well it doesn't look like it darling!...you know he asked me to give you a second chance and I wanted to but I can't after that, you kissing me has ruined our chance of ever having a friendship!" Lauren stared "You are such a cry baby you know that? Get over yourself!" she yelled "Me? You freaking kissed me!" he yelled back glancing at the door "Y-y-you kissed him?" asked Peter sadly


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren and Joey stared at Peter, "No, he said I kicked him!" Joey turned to her "She kissed me Peter, I told you she weren't right for you!" Lauren stumbled towards Peter "I am more than right for you" Peter stare at her "Oh so that's why you kiss my best mate? Because you are right for me?" he replied angrily "Peter-" he shook his head and walked passed them. Joey stared at Lauren and shook his head before storming out the door, Lauren stared in both directions sadly.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly and sat up she stared at the bed next to her and noticed a closed suitcase "Is someone going somewhere?" she asked groggily "Yeah...you!" replied Peter moving the suitcase closer to the door "You've got 15 minutes to get out of here" he continued not making eye contact with her "Peter please! Please hear me out!" she begged "No! Joey told me he knew girls like you and I told him you weren't like that! Well you just stomped and jumped all over my theory!" he yelled "Please just give me five minutes!"Peter rolled his eyes and sat on his computer chair "Talk" he demanded "I know it's no excuse but I didn't know what was going on last night but I promise that is the one and only time I will do that to you" she began "Lauren i don't know if I believe you...I knew you liked him!" he yelled "I don't like him!...Peter I hate him!" Peter stared confused "So do you kiss everyone you hate?" Lauren stared sadly "I am so sorry and I promise I will never do anything like that again!" Peter stared "I'm going to have to get you to sign one of those non cheating contracts" Lauren stared at him and smiled "You forgive me?" Peter nodded his head "But only if you do one thing for me" Lauren stared "I'll do whatever you want...what is it?" she smiled "Oh i think you know what it is" smiled Peter nearing her slowly "I might have an idea" she smiled grabbing him on top of her and kissing him "This is exactly what I wanted" he smiled in between kisses, he began kissing her neck when the door opened "Oh god!" Joey yelled in horror "Come in... join us Joey!" Lauren replied sarcastically as Peter climbed off the bed "Peter Beale the most gullible man in the United Kingdom" Joey retorted "Mate I'm not in the mood of this i'm late for class" he replied walking out the door.

Awkward tense silence filled the apartment as Joey and Lauren glared at one another "You must have the power of manipulation!"he reported after a while "I did not manipulate him I spoke with him" she replied "Oh yeah some speech what was it? I'm sorry Peter now let's sleep together before class?" Lauren scoffed "You totally have the wrong impression of me! But you're too shallow and conceited so i'm not even going to bother correcting you" Joey stood up and faced her "I'm conceited? I'm shallow?" Lauren moved towards the edge of the bed "At least you admit it!" she replied "Are you just full of sarcasm and booze?" he yelled "Well it's better than being full of myself!" Joey moved closer to her "Peter might be gullible but i'm not...I know you're just playing him" he reported "Oh and you know everything?" she yelled "Yeah I do! It's all part of knowledge something you clearly know nothing about!" he answered "I may have left college but I am smart" she argued "Really because the smart girls I know don't drink themselves into oblivion and are actually doing something with their lives!" Lauren stared "That's all you see me as? A worthless alcoholic? How about you get to know me before you make assumptions!" she shouted "I would but you don't seem to have a personality!" he retorted "I am so tempted to slap you again!" she replied moving towards him "Do what you must but let me reassure you I will make sure you and Peter are finished by the end of the week" he whispered "Why? You want me all to yourself?" she asked "Don't make me laugh" he answered "Glad to hear the feeling's mutual!" she replied.

A while later Peter returned home it had been one hour since Lauren and Joey had their argument, Peter stared around "I swear you can cut this tension with a knife!" he replied closing the door behind him "I'm glad both of you are here though" he smiled "Yeah well Joey's moving out isn't he?" replied Lauren "Wait Joey what?" asked a confused Peter "I really tried to stay here, I tried to tolerate her but I can't!" he yelled "Joey look I know she's a handful but she's _my_ handful-" Joey shook his head "no more pep talks mate, i'm done!" Peter stared at both of them " I have to go to Oxford tomorrow" Lauren stared "Wait why?" Peter smiled "I'm not sure... they want to see me tomorrow at 10 so I have to leave tonight...I'll be back in 2 days" he smiled "Well enjoy being alone booze head" began Joey walking out the door. "No! I need you here Joey!" Peter yelled after him "Fine then, i'll go home for 2 days!" replied Lauren "Fine by me" Joey smiled. Lauren glared at him as she walked out the door, Peter sighed and went after her "Can't you stay?" he begged "I'm not staying with him...I will kill him, it's in everyone's best interest to keep me away from him" Peter nodded in agreement Lauren walked back to him and kissed him "Bye Lauren!" called Joey. Lauren glared at him again before walking away. Peter walked back into his room "I'm glad she's gone" Joey smiled, Peter shook his head and quickly packed his clothes into a suitcase "See ya mate" he smiled walking out the door "Bye". Joey smiled and looked around he spotted Lauren's jacket and stared at it sadly, clearly he didn't miss her...or did he?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few hours since Peter left, Joey was sitting on the bed watching TV he flicked through the channels and sighed he turned it off and threw the remote control on the opposite bed he rubbed his face with his hands and got off the bed he walked towards the fridge when the door opened, he turned quickly and stared at Lauren "Don't worry i'm not staying!" she replied Joey's eyes followed her around the room, she retrieved what she was looking for and walked out the door "Lauren!" Joey called after her Lauren slowly walked back to the door "What?" she asked impatiently "You wouldn't mind staying with me...just for a bit" he asked, Lauren stared and began to laugh "Good one!" Joey stared "Please" he begged biting his lip, Lauren rolled her eyes and walked back inside "Thank you" he replied calmly, Lauren nodded politely and sat on her bed, Joey sat on Peter's computer chair "Want a drink?" Joey asked after what felt like a lifetime of silence "Ok" she answered, Joey smiled and walked into the kitchen he walked back over to her "Here you go" he smiled handing her the bottle of vodka he had taken off her the previous night "Oh are you letting me drink or is this a test?" she asked sternly, Joey rolled his eyes and took the cap off his beer "It's Friday night! Besides i need someone to drink with Peter's not really into it-" Lauren stared "Oh you don't have to tell me about Peter i know what he's like" Joey nodded, silence then fell again, Joey sighed he knew this was going to be a long night.

Two hours passed, the two engaged in no more than small talk, Lauren had drank all her vodka and Joey handed her another one of his bottles "I just want to know why!" he began startling her "Why what?" Joey stared "Why you kissed me" Lauren stared around awkwardly "I mean you have Peter, a guy who loves you to pieces " Lauren stared at him sadly "I know you and I well we hate each other" she began "I never said I hated you!" he interrupted "Okay, If i tell you something do you promise not to tell Peter" Joey nodded, Lauren took a deep breath and sighed "I don't love him anymore" she whispered "Wait what?" asked Joey "I don't love him, I did! But we're on different paths in life and I feel like i'm pulling him back, and I don't want that he needs to be with someone who is on his level, I love him so much but I have to set him free, but I can't break his heart so I don't know what to do" she concluded "You have to talk to him about this...tell him how you feel." Joey replied "And i've tried I just can't" Joey nodded and walked towards the fridge "I feel you need something stronger" he smiled handing her another bottle of vodka, Lauren smiled and took it off him.

Three more hours had passed and conversation was full swing "I'm just saying you are some girl to just randomly slap a stranger" he smiled "I am taking that as a compliment" Lauren replied "I mean blokes always feel the need to protect their girlfriend's but I feel you protect him" Lauren thought for a minute "Yeah you're right" she laughed. Joey smiled and moved the chair closer to her "Peter is so lucky" he replied staring at her "I mean you're beautiful I would love to wake up next to you every morning" Lauren blushed "Mate have you seen yourself?" she laughed "He was so right, you are beautiful, you are kind, you're perfect" Lauren raised an eyebrow, Joey raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm going to let you in on a secret" he began "I was jealous of Peter and I wanted him to leave you, so you could be mine...I only fought with you so he would take my side...I was selfish" he sat next to Lauren on the bed and continued "I never meant those names that I called you, I knew what I wanted but I clearly went about it the wrong way, it was wrong and I was a total douche bag and for that I am sorry" Lauren stared at him confused did Joey just tell her he loved her? "Wow that is like, that was totally unexpected" she replied "Now I know you don't love Peter...we can do this" he continued "We can't, it's wrong" she replied, Joey moved closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ear again "Take a chance on me" he whispered leaning in and kissing her she pulled him on top of her as they continued to kiss he began to kiss her neck as she ripped open the buttons on his shirt, things took a more passionate turn as the last item of clothing fell to the floor, Joey pulled the sheet over them as they continued with their passion.

Joey's eyes opened slowly his head was so sore he couldn't remember anything that happened last night, he rubbed his hands over his face when his elbow hit off something- he turned and with that little glance of Lauren he jumped out of the bed he pulled his clothes off the floor and put them on he then sat on the bed opposite Lauren and buried his head in his hands with shame of course Joey didn't know that he literally told Lauren he loved her and when she woke up he was so mad at her. "Hey Joey" she said quietly, Joey shook his head and glared at her "I was so right you do have the power to manipulate people!" he replied angrily "Joey I don't know if you know exactly what happened last night but it had nothing to do with me manipulating you...I swear" she replied "It's always you! You're the problem here, you persuaded me to get into bed with you!" he yelled "You are unreal!" she yelled "Look in the mirror love!" he retorted, "You told me you loved me!" she exclaimed angrily, Joey stared at her in shock just as the door opened, Peter had arrived home a day early "So...what did I miss?" he smiled


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for the positive reviews I really appreciate it xx**_

Joey stared at Lauren who was covered up under the duvet Lauren shrugged as Joey turned to face Peter "You're early mate" he smiled "Yeah, I didn't get in, so I didn't want to stay there and be reminded of it" he replied sadly "Oh sorry to hear that mate" Peter stared at Lauren "I thought you were at home?" he smiled sitting next to her she smiled awkwardly at him "Yeah well I forgot my uhm I forgot something so I came back to get it...and fell asleep" she replied "Nice try you look a state...I hope she wasn't much trouble Joey" he smiled walking into the kitchen "Can't say I was disappointed!" Joey replied "Whoa, did you guys like have a party last night?" he asked "Not exactly!" Joey replied honestly "We tried to bond" she smiled "Did it work?" Peter asked walking back out to them "In more ways than one" Joey whispered "Wait you guys bonded? For me?" Peter smiled Joey and Lauren stared at each other and nodded "Thank you, seriously guys thank you so so much...I really appreciate it" he closed the bathroom door and they both stared at each other with guilt written all over their faces. "I'm going to go" replied Joey breaking the silence "Meet me in the café around the corner in an hour" he said walking out the door.

A few minutes passed and Lauren got herself ready "Oh where are you going?" smiled Peter sitting in his computer chair "Nowhere special...just Abi wants to meet up soon" she lied, Peter smiled at her "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow "I just can't believe you and Joey are okay with each other now...it makes me happy that I went away " he gushed "Really it's not a big deal" she replied "Lauren it's a huge deal you went from hating him to tolerating him-" he was interrupted by her lips crashing on his "I'm sick of talking about Joey...i'm sorry you didn't get into Oxford" she replied changing the subject "It's okay...I have you and that's all that matters to me right now" he tried to get passionate when Lauren pushed him off her "You okay?" he asked "Yeah I just...I have to go now" she replied jumping off the bed and walking out the door.

Lauren walked slowly into the nearest café and spotted Joey she sat opposite him and sighed "Rough night eh?" he smiled "Rough day more like it, Peter told me that it was okay that he didn't get into Oxford because he has me!" Joey sat back "That's tough" Lauren nodded in agreement and stared "So why did you want to see me?" Joey sat forward "I wanted to apologise for being an asshole to you" Lauren stared at him "Is this an act...you know you apologise and then Peter walks in and you yell abuse at me?" Joey shook his head "No it's sincere...I promise, i also want to apologise for blaming you on my actions last night it was my fault for getting into that state and then taking advantage of my temporary feelings for you" Lauren stare confused "Temporary?" Joey stared "Oh god you didn't think i like you?" Lauren nodded "I am so sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to play on your feelings like that" he replied sadly "Joey shut up you didn't play on my feelings I was really drunk I didn't feel anything" Joey sighed a sigh of relief, Lauren smiled politely "I'm going to go back now" Joey nodded and waved lightly he watched her walk away and sighed.

Lauren walked through the door "Hello" smiled Peter walking towards her and kissing her "You're in a good mood" she smiled "Well I have booked us in my dad's restaurant for 8 tonight" Lauren smiled at him "You're willing to go out with me?" Peter nodded "I've been a crap boyfriend lately and I need to make it up to you" he replied "You don't have to make anything up to me" she replied "Of course I do" he smiled walking over to the door and locking it he walked over to her and kissed her he pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her he continued kissing her "Wait! what if Joey comes in and disturbs us?" she asked "He won't get far without his key" Peter smiled rolling her over, Lauren pretended to enjoy their make-out session when in reality she was thinking about last night and everything with Joey her mind just couldn't comprehend what he told her, she then smiled at Peter who was just about ready to get into the shower, how was she going to tell him she didn't love him? She didn't want to break his heart the poor guy has had a terrible year, Lauren was sucked out of her thoughts when there was a bang on the door she walked over and unlocked the door she then let Joey in "Where's Peter?" he asked looking around "Getting ready for out date tonight" Lauren replied "Date? You should be breaking up with him!" he whispered "Not tonight...and why do you care?" she asked "I don't" he replied sharply, Lauren stared at him and shook her head.

"Don't you two look nice?" smiled Joey, Peter smiled at him "Goodbye Joey" smiled Lauren "Hey Lauren don't get too drunk!" Joey called after her, Peter shook his head and laughed "Bye Joe"

Dinner was going well so Peter thought, he was just happy because he was spending time with Lauren, who on the other hand was lashing back vodkas like there was no tomorrow "You might want to slow down there, we have dessert left, then you can drink as much as you want in the Vic" he smiled, Lauren grabbed his hand and smiled. Joey was in the apartment alone, he lay on the bed and flicked from channel to channel he then fell into a deep sleep.

Lauren and Peter were now in the Vic, much to Lauren's delight she smiled at Peter "I'll be back in a minute" Peter nodded, Lauren walked outside and rang Joey "Hello?" he answered "Oh sorry did I wake you?" she laughed "Kind of" he replied "Sorry, you know you can come join us if you want" Joey smiled "No thanks, it's your night with Peter enjoy it" he answered "I'll enjoy it a lot more if you were here" she smiled "Goodnight Lauren" he smiled hanging up the phone, Lauren smiled and turned into Peter "Oh sorry" she yelled "Nah that was my fault...I just wanted to see if you were okay" Lauren nodded and kissed him. Joey smiled and picked up his phone he went through his contacts and rang a number. Peter and Lauren were sitting back in the Vic, Peter noticed Lauren couldn't stop smiling at him "What?" he laughed "I am having so much fun with you...it makes me feel more and more guilty for sleeping with Joey" Peter turned to her quickly "You what!?" he yelled

"Hey Al, i meant to ring you, yeah i'm good, I met someone but I don't think it will work out, yeah she has a boyfriend that loves her so much, of course i can be friends with her! I just really love her...yeah well goodnight"


	7. Chapter 7

Peter woke up and checked the time on his phone 9am he sighed and got out of bed he had a terrible night's sleep, what Lauren told him was in a continuous cycle in his head did she seriously sleep with Joey? He couldn't jump to conclusions yet, what if he got the whole thing mixed up, he sighed and got dressed quickly he then went for a walk to clear his head he loved Lauren so much and he thought she loved him back, if she did cheat on him...he wouldn't know what to do, after a long walk he returned home, Lauren's bed was empty and Joey was just waking up this was it in a few minutes he was going to grill them for questions whether they liked it or not.

"How's your head?" smiled Peter walking over to her "I feel like i've been run over by a truck" she replied "So you don't remember what you told me last night?" Lauren shook her head "Nope sorry" Peter sighed "I can't get it out of my head" Lauren moved closer to him "I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you" she replied sadly "No it's not but...did you sleep with Joey?" he asked, Lauren's eyes widened in shock, Joey poked his head out from behind the wall "What's all those pack of lies i'm hearing in there?" he laughed nervously "Lauren told me you two slept together last night" they both turned slowly to one another before laughing "Sleep with him? You are joking right?" Peter smiled "So it's not true?" he asked "Nah mate I have some pride" smiled Joey sitting on the bed beside them "Good because with you kissing him i thought it was true" Lauren pointed to Joey "You seriously thought I slept with him...Peter come on trust me" Peter smiled and kissed her "I do" he kissed her again "Right well i'm going to get us something for breakfast" he smiled putting on his jacket "Back soon" he smiled closing the door behind him. Lauren stared around and ran into the bathroom, Joey stood near the door waiting for Lauren to return.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked startling her "What's wrong with you? Couldn't you have waited in there for me?" she asked "What the hell did you tell him we slept together for?" Lauren shrugged "I was really drunk!" Joey nodded his head "That makes it better...not I swear i will put you on a drinking ban!" he replied sternly "A drinking ban? No thanks granddad!" she replied "Come on Lauren i'm being serious, you got us stuck in a 6ft hole!" Lauren scoffed "I got us out of it" Joey shook his head "No you didn't we are in there because you slept with me and it's not like you can turn back time!" he yelled "Calm down everything will be okay...why are so hung up on this anyway?" she asked "You're my best mates girlfriend!" he replied "I know there's more to it than that" She continued to glare at him "Well I think I-" Joey was interrupted by Peter walking through the door "Hey Pete" he smiled "Oh you're in a good mood" he replied "Well you know that Lauren thing put me in a good mood" he smiled sitting down at the table "Made me chuckle too, although i do want to know why she said it" Joey stared nervously "Maybe she dreamt she slept with me" Peter laughed "Yeah right keep dreaming mate...she hates you" Lauren walked over to the table and sat down "What are we talking about?" she smiled "Joey thinks you dreamt of you and him sleeping together" Peter smiled "Oh yeah, keep dreaming mate...you know if anyone's dreaming of me sleeping with you...it's you!" she teased "Not one sentence you ever say makes sense!" he laughed "Oh do you want me to speak slower for you?" she quizzed, Joey glared at her "Alright play nice you two...i can't believe I thought you slept together" he laughed. Lauren and Joey stared at each other slyly. They finished their breakfast and Peter lay on Lauren's bed soon he was fast asleep, "Lauren can I talk to you outside?" Whispered Joey, Lauren nodded and followed him out the door, he closed the door quietly behind him "You wanted to talk?" she asked leaning on the wall "Just move up a bit" he demanded moving Lauren away from the door, he then put his back to the wall and went to say something but nothing came out.

Lauren quizzed him they had been out in the hall for about 5 minutes and he hadn't said anything "I was trying to say something before Peter came in-" he finally spoke "Must be important since you literally gawked at me for about 5 minutes" she reported, Joey nodded "That um, that night was great and I would not take any of it back it was great and it was one of the best nights of my life" he began "Two weeks ago I hit off you and you screamed bloody murder at me" he laughed "Yeah sorry about that" she smiled "And I was so pissed off because not once has a girl ever put me in my place or slap me and when I got home and saw you passed out, I just thought "yes! I get to spend more time with this nutcase!" he smiled happily, Lauren smiled back "And the more we fought the more I realised not only were you very opinionated but that were different...good different...I never thought I would fall for you...you could say i'm accidently in love" he smiled "Nice...a Shrek song that's a way to be romantic" she joked "It's things like that, that make me love you!" he replied, Lauren stared at him confused, Joey looked around nervously and stared back at Lauren who was now smiling "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me" she sang "You want to love me, you want to hug me" she continued "Stop singing please!" he begged "Alright, but I have always wanted to do that" Joey stared at her "I never thought you'd be they type who likes "Miss Congeniality""he teased "I can't believe you knew what movie that was from" Joey smiled at her "I don't want to wreck what you have with Peter" he replIed sadly "But I-" Joey nodded his head "I know you don't love him, but you have to tell him before anything happens with us" he smiled putting her hair behind her ear "I was going to say that I can't break his heart" Joey stared sadly "Babe I love you" Their moment was interrupted by a door slamming shut had they been caught?


	8. Chapter 8

Joey stared and Lauren turned around to face the noise "Did you hear that?" she asked "It was probably just the wind" Lauren shook her head "Someone heard us...what if it was Peter?" Lauren began to panic "Relax nothing happened we were just having a conversation" he replied "No you told me you loved me!" She argued "You didn't say it back!" he laughed "Ohhh, oh yeah I didn't" Joey stared at her confused and smiled "So who's going in to see if it was him or not?" Lauren stared "I say you should go in first" Joey rolled his eyes and walked in front of her he approached the door and took a deep breath before opening it he opened it slowly and looked around as he walked in he sighed a sigh of relief seeing Peter still asleep, "Well?" Lauren whispered "It weren't him" he smiled Lauren walked in and smiled "That was close" she replied "Too close" he corrected she smiled at him and lay in the bed beside Peter, Joey smiled at her before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Joey was first one up he sat up and thought about the previous night, they didn't do anything but he still felt guilty if only Lauren would tell Peter she didn't love him anymore, so he could be with her without feeling guilty he stared across the room as Peter's eyes opened "Morning mate" he smiled "Hey Joe don't you have class today?" he asked "Nah i've dropped out , I forgot to go to registration last week so... yeah" he replied "You are so like her you know that?" he joked "Oh Pete I think she's in a league of her own" he smiled following him into the kitchen "Hey Lauren's out tonight why don't we have a lads night...just us!" Peter smiled "Oh you mean the one we were to have two weeks ago?" Peter glared and then nodded "Sounds great" Joey smiled "Right then that's sorted...oh and wake sleeping beauty in there breakfast is almost ready!" Joey nodded and walked to Lauren "Oi! Boozy wake up!" he joked "That nickname again? Really Joey?" she huffed "Sorry I promise I won't call you that anymore" She smiled at him and climbed out of bed "Morning babe" smiled Peter giving her a kiss "Someone's cheerful" she observed "I am! Because I have both of you and that's all that matters right? Poor Lucy she didn't have anyone but me and dad, I mean she had you sort of Lauren but you know she never got over you punching her, and Joey well you dated her briefly but nothing worked out for Lucy, it's a shame really" Joey stared at Lauren "You punched her?" Lauren stared at Joey "You dated her?" They both stared as Peter walked back into the kitchen "He's acting weird" Lauren reported "He's fine" re-assured Joey "I think he knows" Joey stared at her "You think too much" Peter then re-joined them at the table "Let's eat!" he exclaimed, Lauren and Joey exchanged confused looks to one another.

_Lauren was in the bathroom getting ready when Peter walked in "You're lucky i'm not in the shower!" she smiled, Peter didn't say anything he began to kiss her neck "Peter I'm trying to get ready" she replied he didn't answer and continued to kiss her "Peter stop please!" she begged pushing him off her, she figured he wasn't going to leave so she decided to leave the bathroom and walked out to find Joey lying in a pool of blood she screamed and turned around to Peter about to stab her with the knife _

Lauren sat up gasping for her breath she had fallen asleep and had a nightmare "Are you okay?" asked Joey walking over to her "Joey this has to end...tonight!" she replied sternly, Joey nodded "I'll tell him tonight" Lauren smiled at him and stared at her phone "Oh I better get ready" she stood up and walked into the bathroom when Peter walked in, Lauren's heart was racing "Hey, are you okay I heard you gasping in there?" he asked Lauren smiled at him "It was nothing I just had a bad dream" Peter nodded and walked out "Lauren didn't tell you what the nightmare she had was?" he asked walking over to Joey "No sorry mate" he answered "Must be something bad to spook her like that, you know she looked terrified when I walked in" Joey shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine mate" Joey stared around "I'm going to go get booze for us" he replied "There's some in the fridge" Joey shook his head "Lauren and I kind of got into that" he smiled "Alright go on!" Joey smiled "See ya in a bit" Peter smiled and walked over to the bed he sat down and sighed, Lauren walked out and Peter stared at her "You look amazing babe" he smiled kissing her "Why thank you" she smiled "The boys will be all over you tonight...tell them you have a boyfriend they don't want to mess with!" he replied "You're about as scary as a puppy" she smiled walking towards him "You haven't seen me when i'm angry...that puppy turns into a wolf" he smiled "Wolves are still really cute" Peter nodded "That's why I chose that one" Lauren smiled and shook her head and kissed him "See you later, enjoy your night with Joey" she smiled walking out "Oh I will" he replied , he closed the door behind her and waited for Joey to come home he turned on the TV and flicked through the channels he left it on the news and sighed.

The door opened a few minutes later, Peter smiled "Hey where do you want this Pete?" he asked walking through the door "In the kitchen!" he pointed, Joey nodded, Peter followed him "Place was packed Pete, I didn't realise how many people wanted to drink on a Sunday." Joey turned to face him when his face was met with a fist, the impact sent him to the floor he checked to see if his nose was bleeding, Peter stood over him with a fierce look in his eye "What the hell mate?" he yelled looking at the blood on his hand, Peter grabbed him by his collar "Stay away from Lauren!" he snarled menacingly letting him drop to the floor


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this is really late guys i've been really busy sorry again... enjoy**_

Joey stared at Peter standing over him, both breathing heavy, Although Joey was in pain he was more focused on the fact that his best friend had just punched him, they were always so close, Joey continued to stare at Peter, there was no remorse he had anger in his eyes and he wasn't going to back down "Peter, I'm so sorry!" Peter shook his head and swung for Joey again, he rolled out of the way and stood up "Please, stop trying to hit me!" he begged "How could you?" he asked furiously "It just happened i'm sorry" Peter turned to him "You knew how happy I was! You knew i loved her! So what? What were you jealous?" he fumed "A little bit yeah but that- that's not the point-" Peter nodded his head "Yeah that isn't the point the point is you slept with my girlfriend and then both of you lied right to my face!" he yelled "And we are both sorry about that!" he yelled back "What did you get out of it! What was the prize eh? Hurting me?" Joey shook his head "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Peter nodded "Of course you didn't, why did you do it!" he yelled "I love her!" he whispered.

Lauren stared at her phone she was so anxious of Joey and Peter spending time together after her dream, what if he did hear them? What would he do? Lauren's thoughts were short lived when she was re-joined by Whitney "Lauren what's wrong? You've not been yourself all night," Lauren sighed deeply and stared at her "If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't judge me" Whitney stared confused and nodded "I don't love Peter anymore, I haven't for months" Whitney stared "Wait what? Why?" Lauren sighed "We're on different paths in life, I want to go out all the time, he just wants to study! I feel like i'm holding him back and I don't want to!" she answered sadly "There's something else isn't there?" Lauren nodded "I really like his friend, and we slept together recently" Whitney gasped "You slept with his mate?" Lauren nodded "Everything's a mess Whit, I don't know what to do!" Whitney glared "You start by telling Peter the truth, and you do it now!" she warned.

"What do you mean you love her?" Peter yelled "I love her, I don't know how or why I feel this way but I do and I can't help the way I feel" he answered "You didn't have to act on them" he muttered "You don't know how sorry I am" Peter nodded and sat on the bed "I know how sorry you are, what I don't get is why you did it to me, knowing that she is the best thing to happen to me!" Joey sighed lightly "I'm going to go" Peter stared "You don't have to leave" Joey shook his head "I have to, I can't control my feelings and I don't want to ruin your relationship" Peter lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling as Joey packed his suitcase he really wanted to tell Peter what Lauren had told him, but he felt it wasn't his place to say, Lauren had to tell him and it had to be soon, he couldn't deal with lying to his best friend again "Well, that's it" Joey replied walking to the door Peter nodded "I've ruined everything haven't I?" Peter didn't answer, he glared at him and stared back to the ceiling, Joey sighed and walked out the door.

Lauren walked back to the apartment, she had rehearsed what she was going to say, the whole way home she put her key in the lock and took a deep breath "Hi" she smiled "Hey" he huffed "Oh, what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him he didn't answer her, Lauren sighed and looked around "Where's Joey?" Peter jumped off the bed "Is that all you care about? Joey!" he fumed "Wait what?" she asked confused "I know! I know you slept with him after blatantly lying to my face!" he yelled "Peter i'm so sorry" she whispered "Why him?" he asked "Of all the people in the world why did you have to sleep with my best friend!" he fumed "It wasn't meant to happen it was just a weird night, he was drunk, I was drunk it just happened" she explained "Oh you were drunk? Well that changes everything...not!" he yelled "Peter i'm not trying to make excuses!" she replied "Really? Because it sounds like you are!" Lauren walked towards him "I never meant to hurt you!" Peter stopped her in her tracks "You know I love you! You know that I would do absolutely anything for you! And how do you re-pay me? By sleeping with Joey!" he yelled "I know! And I'm sorry but-" Peter stared "But what?" he yelled "I don't love you"

_**N/A: Lauren finally told Peter she didn't love him, how do we think Peter will react? Also I think the next chapter is the last chapter **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry guys I had a load of assignments due this week and last week but I'm back now **_____

Peter stared and laughed softly and stared at Lauren, his grin slowly faded "What?" he asked quietly Lauren nodded and wiped tears from her eyes "So this whole thing- Us- it was nothing?" he asked disgusted "Of course it was something!" she yelled "Well right now it seems like nothing!" he screamed back "I'm holding you back!" she yelled, Peter questioned her "Holding me back? From what?" Lauren stared at him "Everything" she answered honestly "Babe, you are not holding me back from anything" he replied softly sitting next to her "We are totally different, you want to go somewhere in life, and I want to stay in Walford we're on different chapters in life" Peter shook his head "I'm on the same chapter as you Lauren" he smiled wiping her tears "Tell me something- did you get accepted to Oxford and decline it- because of me?" she asked Peter stared at her "Of course not" Lauren glared "Tell me the truth!" she demanded, Peter sighed and stood up "I didn't want to move you around again, you're so happy here and we're not too far from our parents" Lauren stared and began to weep, Peter ran over to her and hugged her she continued to cry into his shoulder "Lauren I don't get why you're so upset" he replied "I don't want to be responsible for you not doing what you want" Peter smiled "You're all I want" Lauren stood up "Why are you not getting this? You are stopping everything for me! We have nothing in common! You're the golden boy and i'm the alcoholic and nothing we say or do will change that!" Peter sighed "So, you prefer Joey- over me?" Lauren shook her head "I don't prefer anyone over you, you were my first love and I will always have a place in my heart for you" she sobbed, Peter walked over to her and held her in his arms, he then wiped away some tears that fell from his eyes "I love you" Lauren smiled "I love you too, but you have to move on" she released herself from his grasp and grabbed his phone "Now stop being an idiot and call Oxford they'd be lucky to have you" Lauren handed him the phone and walked passed him, she wiped away some tears and picked up a nearby suitcase, Peter walked behind her and put his arms around her waist "Don't go!" he begged "Peter, I have no other choice" he began to kiss her neck "I'm sorry Peter I have to go" she turned to face him "What we had was amazing" she smiled, she then kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Peter watched her walk away and slammed the door after her, he thought for a moment and picked up his phone.

Lauren stared at number 5 she didn't want to be back here but where else was she to go? She sighed and walked through the door "What's all this?" asked Max "Peter and I, we broke up" she replied sadly "Sorry to hear that!" he replied pulling her in for a hug. Lauren smiled "I have to go but i'll be back" she replied opening the door, she walked out and in to the Vic she stared around and smiled before locking eyes on Joey- who was looking very smitten with another girl, her grin left her face, she walked over to the bar and demanded drink after drink a few hours passed and they were still there, Lauren stumbled over to them "Hello Joey!" she yelled Joey walked over to her "Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked "No, I don't! Oh and thanks for shoving your new girlfriend in my face!" she yelled "She's not my-" Lauren had had enough and walked out the door, Joey shrugged and walked out after her "I thought you weren't into me" he smiled "Shut up Joey!" she yelled "Make me!" he smiled walking towards her "Leave me alone!" Joey tucked her hair behind her ear, just as the rain began to fall "Why don't we go inside?" he smiled "Oh! So- so what? You can introduce me to your new girlfriend?" Joey began to laugh "She is not my girlfriend! She's my sister!" he yelled Lauren blushed "I'm sorry" she laughed Joey smiled and shook his head he repeated the hair tuck and smiled they then pressed their lips together. Peter got out of a nearby cab and stared at them cuddling in the street, he was seething with rage, one thing was for sure he wasn't going to let them be together


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren walked down the stairs and into the kitchen it had been 3 days since she and Joey shared that kiss and she was so happy for once in her life she wasn't holding anyone back she took a seat and began texting on her phone, she giggled quietly to herself as Abi looked on confused, Lauren saw her staring in the corner of her eye "Abi will you quit staring at me?!" she fumed "I'm sorry but for someone who just broke up with your boyfriend, you don't like that upset" she reported "I am! I am heartbroken, however you have to get over it sometime don't you?" Abi nodded "I understand that but 3 days!?" Lauren stood up "Things end Abi...like this conversation!" Abi stared around sadly as she heard the door close, something was going on with Lauren and she had to find out what it was.

Lauren agreed to meet Joey at the Albert she walked slowly as she didn't want to seem too eager her phone then buzzed and she reached into her pocket, she began to read the message and bumped into someone "Oh sorry" she replied "Peter?" Peter smiled awkwardly "I didn't know you moved back here...I thought you'd be on your way to Oxford now" she smiled "Yeah, they gave my spot to someone else" he replied sadly "Oh Peter I'm so sorry to hear that" Peter smiled "Don't be I can always enrol again next year" Lauren smiled and stared off "I'm sorry do you have to be somewhere?" smiled Peter "How did you know?" she asked confused "I know you wouldn't dress like that if you were going to grab some milk" he smiled "Yeah, i'm uh meeting a friend" she explained "Joey?" he asked Lauren stared at him "Lauren it's okay, you don't have to sneak around me, I'm fine, I'm really happy for you and Joey so go on, don't let me ruin your date, oh but just to say Joey sometimes backs out of these things in the last minute , just giving you a heads up" he reported "Yeah well thanks for the heads up, but I'm sure he'll turn up" she smiled, Peter nodded and watched her walk away he turned and noticed Joey walking passed the Vic he smiled and walked down to him "Hey Joey, I bumped into Lauren earlier" he began "Pete, mate I won't do this if you're not okay with this" Peter smiled "I'm fine Joey, go! Be with Lauren" Joey smiled and walked passed him, Peter stared around and noticed a nearby rock, he picked it up and threw it at Joey.

Lauren sat at the bar in the Albert and stared at Johnny she smiled awkwardly at him and turned to face the door.

Joey's eyes fluttered open he was staring at a ceiling "What the hell?" he muttered "Joey I'm glad you're okay" smiled Peter helping him up "What happened?" he asked pushing his body with Peter's pull "Oh mate you were walking and someone just threw a rock at you, you're lucky I found you" Joey stared confused "So where are we?" Peter smiled at him "I had to take you in here to get away from that guy that hit you" Joey nodded, Peter turned and began to search in a nearby bag, he found what he was looking for and hid it behind his back as he slowly approached Joey he grabbed his wrist and cuffed him to a nearby pole "What are you doing?" he asked confused "If I can't be with Lauren no one can" Peter walked over and reached into Joey's pocket he grabbed his phone and smiled before walking out the door.

Lauren began to get impatient, she sighed as she continued to stare out the door "Lauren you've been stood up" Johnny whispered "I have not! He'll be here!" she exclaimed Johnny stared at her sadly and walked to the other end of the bar as Lauren's phone buzzed she looked down and read the message slowly "Sorry babe got held up- won't make it" Lauren nodded and turned to Johnny "You were right back then, I got stood up" she replied "I'm sorry to hear that" Lauren smiled at him and stood up from the bar she smiled at Johnny "Bye" Johnny smiled politely as Lauren walked out of the Albert, she was about to text Joey back when she again bumped into Peter "Second time today" he smiled "Sorry, I was supposed to meet Joey but he stood me up" Peter smiled sympathetically and pulled her in for a hug "I warned you" he whispered softly into her ear and kissing her head "I'm going to go now" she smiled releasing herself from his grasp, Peter smiled and watched her walk away ,when she was out of sight, he reached into his pocket and took out Joey's phone "Your ass is mine now Joseph"


End file.
